The present invention relates to toy, and , more particularly, to a toy flying saucer.
The conventional toy flying saucers can be categorized into the stationary type and the movable type. The former is operated by the player's labor or a coiled spring and the latter is driven by a motor to move on a flat surface. Since a diversified toy is more enjoyable, it is, desired to provide a more diversified toy flying saucer.